McGee Tube
by seaoftrouble
Summary: Takes place after episode 5x05 “Leap of Faith”. Tony decides to post an embarrassing video of McGee on YouTube. Trouble ensues, Gibbs sorts it out. WARNING: story contains non-sexual discipline of adults, including corporal punishment
1. Wasted Coffee

**Title: McGee Tube**

**Summary: **Takes place after episode 5x05 "Leap of Faith". Tony decides to post an embarrassing video of McGee on YouTube. Trouble ensues, Gibbs sorts it out. **WARNING: story contains non-sexual discipline of adults, if that's not your cup of tea, don't read!**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The following story is for fan entertainment only. 

* * *

**Chapter One: Wasted Coffee**

"Hey! What the hell is going on here?" Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs entered the NCIS bullpen, cup of black coffee in hand, to discover two of his agents rolling around on the floor, both struggling to land a punch on their opponent. A few other agents were standing close by, looking dumbfounded, including Officer Ziva David. Gibbs thrust his coffee into her hands as he let out a high-pitched whistle. Spotting his boss looking rather irate, Tony DiNozzo released his hold on the lapels of Tim McGee's jacket and scrambled off the younger man. Both agents quickly stood up and stared at the senior agent with wide eyes.

"Ah, hi boss. We were just—" Tony started to explain as he adjusted his jacket. 

"Both of you. With me. Now." Gibbs stated, shooting them both death glares. The two wayward agents followed the older man to one of the interrogation rooms. Gibbs held the door open as the pair scurried past him. He closed the door a little more forceful than necessary then grabbed the chair from one end of the table and placed it alongside the chair opposite it.

"Sit" He demanded. The younger agents did as they were told, both knowing that they probably wouldn't be sitting comfortable for a while after Gibbs was done with them. 

Gibbs stood in front of them across the table with his arms crossed. He glared at them for a few moments before he spoke again as Tony was scrambling to come up with a good explanation for their little rumble in the bull pen. Maybe he could tell Gibbs he was making sure the probie was up to par with his hand to hand combat skills?

"Would you like to tell me exactly what you two were doing?" Both agents didn't know who the question was directed at, so they both remained silent. 

"DiNozzo?" Gibbs shot Tony a look that suggested whatever he said had better be the truth.

"Um, well…we were fighting?" He said nervously.

"Is that a question, Tony?"

"No, boss. We were fighting" He stated more clearly.

"About?"

"McGee started it."

"I did not! If you hadn't posted that damn video---"

"You shouldn't have tried to delete it!"

"You shouldn't be such a baby!" The pair seemed to forget their boss was in the room. Gibbs whistled again and the younger agents fell silent.

"Tony, shut it. McGee, tell me _exactly _what happened"

McGee shot Tony another look before he began his explanation. 

"Tony put that video of me on the roof on the internet. I asked him to take it off, but he said he wouldn't, so I was about to hack into his account and delete it—"

"Yeah, that's illegal, you know!" Tony stated, not actually sure how illegal it was. 

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs warned. Tony looked down at the table and Gibbs nodded for McGee to continue.

"I was going to delete the video, but Tony wouldn't let me get to my computer. So I…" McGee scrunched his face up. 

"You what, McGee?"

"I hit him, boss. And then we ended up on the floor, and then you came in" McGee finished quietly. _And almost poured hot coffee on Ziva, _Tony thought. Gibbs sighed and let his arms fall to his sides.

"DiNozzo, wait outside" Tony shot a look at McGee before getting up. Before he got to the door, Gibbs spoke again.

"And don't even think about leaving the hallway" Tony grimaced as he closed the door behind him.


	2. Actions and Words

**Title: McGee Tube**

**Summary: **Takes place after episode 5x05 "Leap of Faith". Tony decides to post an embarrassing video of McGee on YouTube. Trouble ensues, Gibbs sorts it out. **WARNING: story contains non-sexual discipline of adults, if that's not your cup of tea, don't read!**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The following story is for fan entertainment only. 

* * *

**Chapter Two: Actions and Words**

Timothy McGee tried to look anywhere but as his boss, but Agent Gibbs seemed to be filling the whole room. He could see his own reflection in the one way mirror behind Gibbs. He mused that he looked more like a six year old caught stealing cookies than a federal agent. His hair was in disarray from the fight with Tony and his brow was wrinkled with well placed worry.

Gibbs placed his hands on the table and leaned forward and McGee had to resist the urge to scoot his chair back.

"Tell me why you hit Tony"

"He wouldn't let me—"

"Talk to me, not the table" Gibbs interrupted.

Tim looked up at the stern face of his boss and tried again.

"He wouldn't let me get to my computer"

"And punching him was the best way to deal with the situation?"

The younger agent swallowed. "No, but—he—I was just" he was growing frustrated not only because Gibbs was demanding answers he didn't want to share, but also because he knew he had screwed up royally. He hadn't wanted to hit Tony, the older man had just made him so mad. He could tolerate Tony's daily insults because he knew that the older agent respected him, even though he would never outright say it, but taking advantage of him when he was dealing with one of his fears had pushed him over the edge. Tony had made him feel irrational and childish and when he hadn't allowed him access to his computer to deal with the problem the best way he knew how, the only other way he could think to react was to hit Tony.

"Tim"Gibbs demanded. McGee sighed heavily before speaking. 

"I was angry and I wasn't thinking. I just wanted to delete the video and when Tony wouldn't let me, I hit him. I was wrong and I'm sorry" He said hurriedly.

"I know DiNozzo can get a little carried away and I know he can be hard to deal with, but there's no reason to hit another agent. Dealing with this the traditional way would only cause you and Tony more problems. We're going to handle this off the record. You understand, Agent McGee?"

McGee had only been spanked by Gibbs a few times before, but he trusted that Gibbs knew the best way to deal with these kinds of situations. He wasn't going to risk his career over a stupid Internet joke. 

"Yes, boss"

"Alright, get over here" Gibbs said as he started to remove his belt. McGee was hoping that that accessory would have remained on the senior agent, but given the circumstances, he wasn't surprised that Gibbs felt that the message couldn't be delivered with his hand. 

Tim moved to the other side of the table and got into the dreaded position, grateful that at least he got to keep his pants on. Gibbs knew that he was going to have to be harder on Tony, but McGee seemed to get these types of messages quicker and he hoped it wouldn't be necessary for his youngest agent to disrobe.

The first smack didn't feel too bad, until the second landed directly on top of it. McGee sucked in a breath and tried to prepare for the next one, but it always seemed to be worse than he remembered. When Gibbs started on his upper thighs, the young agent stomped his foot down hard and felt his eyes start to water. 

"You don't resort to violence to solve your problems" Gibbs stated, knowing that that McGee had already known this, and landed three hard swats.

"You will talk to Tony and apologize for hitting him" McGee let out a groan and felt the tears run down his cheeks. "Understood?"

"Yes boss!" Tim cried, hoping for the end. Gibbs only gave him two more swats before placing the belt on the table, but the young agent was softly sobbing. It was over quickly, but Gibbs knew he had gotten his message through. 

"Alright, Tim. We're finished." Gibbs said, pulling some tissues from his pocket and handing them to his agent once he stood up. 

McGee dabbed at his eyes and resisted the urge to rub his ass. 

"I'm sorry, boss" Tim said once he had calmed down enough to speak.

"I know you are, McGee" Gibbs said. 

Outside the interrogation room, Tony listened for the last smack of Gibbs belt. _Only 15? Not going to be as bad as I thought. Gibbs must be growing soft in his old age. _Tony chuckled to himself but stopped when he heard the door open. 


	3. Stress Relief

**Title: McGee Tube**

**Summary: **Takes place after episode 5x05 "Leap of Faith". Tony decides to post an embarrassing video of McGee on YouTube. Trouble ensues, Gibbs sorts it out. **WARNING: story contains non-sexual discipline of adults, if that's not your cup of tea, don't read!**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The following story is for fan entertainment only. 

* * *

**Chapter Three: Stress Relief**

Gibbs opened the door and nodded for Tony to come back into the room. McGee was looking down and shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot. Tony held the door open and McGee started towards him.

"Stay put, McGee" McGee stopped and Tony cocked an eyebrow in confusion. Surely his boss wasn't going to actually let McGeek watch him get punished. After all, he didn't get to watch McGee suffer. Maybe he wasn't done with McGee's turn?

"Ah, boss? Do you want me to go back outside?" Tony hopefully inquired. 

"Nope. I want you to drop your pants and get over the table" Gibbs stated in his usual tone as he nodded toward a now rather intimidating looking four legged piece of furniture, with an even more intimidating looking leather belt waiting patiently on it. 

"But, boss"— Tony said as he meaningfully looked at McGee. The younger agent's eyes were red and he was sniffling a bit. 

"Embarrassed, Tony?" Gibbs closed the door as he grabbed Tony by the arm and guided to the table. "I'm sure it won't be as bad as having hundreds of people see a video of you dealing with one of your phobias" _More like thousands._ Tony thought, but decided it was best not to share that particular piece of information with the older man. Tony hesitated, looking frantically from McGee to Gibbs, hoping that maybe his boss was just joking. He couldn't let McGee be present for such an event. What if he cried? Not that he couldn't take it. He was a badass senior agent and a few smacks wouldn't break him. Well, most of the time it didn't. Or sometimes it didn't. Okay, well maybe there were only a few times it didn't. 

Tony realized he was pretty much screwed. Gibbs was pretty pissed and the younger agent knew he was in deep. McGee would never let him live it down if even a single tear was let loose. Obviously McGee had cried, but it was McGee, no one would be surprised if Probalicious couldn't stand the wrath of Gibbs. Maybe he could capture another embarrassing Timothy McGee moment and make sure the younger agent kept this whole ordeal quiet…

"Now, DiNozzo" Gibbs was losing his patience, if he ever had any to begin with, and Tony was starting to get more than a little panicky with the situation. 

"But boss--"

"If you want, McGee can take my place" At that suggestion, Tony fought the urge to physically jump out of his skin. He groaned, shot one more desperate look towards the ex-marine and turned towards the table. He unbuttoned his slacks, but hesitated to let them fall, still hoping there was the tiniest little chance that Gibbs would change his mind. 

That chance didn't exist, Tony soon discovered. Gibbs pushed him down to the table and none to gently yanked his pants to his ankles. Tony grunted and caught himself as his hands hit the polished wood. He tried to ignore the heat suddenly flooding to his face as he felt the chilly air of the room hit the backs of his legs. This was really going to suck. A lot. McGee was going to tell the whole agency that he wore silk boxers, not to mention the whole watching the boss beat his ass thing. 

"I don't know why you think it's funny to exploit someone's fear, DiNozzo, but obviously you never learned that it's a pretty shitty thing to do. And wasting valuable time playing on the Internet in the middle of a case will easily get you ass thrown out of the agency" _Given the options, I think my ass would much prefer being fired._ Tony thought, unsure if he was more embarrassed or pissed off. He looked up at McGee, who quickly averted his gaze to the floor. 

"Do I need to mention that hitting your partner is pretty much the most obvious thing not to do?"

"You don't seem to mind hitting an agent here and there" Tony spat, and immediately regretted it. But come on, he had a right to be pissed. Sure posting the video was probably a bad idea, but who the hell did Gibbs think he was letting McGee watch him get spanked?

Tony's chest hit the table as Gibbs pinned him down landed a hard swat to his right thigh. _Guess I shouldn't bring up the fact that McGeek hit me first._

"With good reason, DiNozzo" Gibbs already sounded irritated, which Tony knew was not a good sign. Disciplining Tony always took a lot more work and patience than Gibbs would have liked. 

Tony's eyes were glued to the leather belt mere inches from his nose and he hid his face in his arms when he saw Gibbs pick it up. Just because McGee was going to be watching him, he didn't have to return the favor. 

The first smack caught Tony off guard, but the split second after the belt made contact, he gritted his teeth as the pain shot through his backside. He contemplated bolting for the door, but Gibbs would probably have him pinned before he even got halfway there. Even if he did get out of the room, he'd have to run through the hallways with his pants around his ankles and Gibbs would probably follow him all the way to the west coast if he had to. He decided it was probably better to stay put rather than let the whole state see his choice in undergarments.

The second smack hit the middle of his thighs and caused Tony to hiss and reconsider his escape plan. 

"I thought you had more sense" Gibbs stated and landed another blow to his thighs. "But Maybe I should smack your head less, and your ass more" The next smack landed across the middle of said ass and Tony instinctively threw his hand back. 

"You know what will happen if you do that again" Gibbs warned, and Tony brought his hand back to covering his face. He really didn't want to lose his boxers. Stupid Gibbs and his stupid rules. That was number three on Gibbs' list of a million things not to do while he was beating you to death. Gibbs had never really gone through all the rules, Tony had learned them the hard way, but he was pretty sure that Gibbs kept a mental list right next to the list of how to be a good little NCIS agent. 

"You ever hit another agent again, you and I will be having this discussion every day for a month." Tony knew that unfortunately, Gibbs wasn't exaggerating. "And if you ever humiliate someone like that again, I'll let McGee beat you ass for a month" He really, really hoped that maybe _that _was an exaggeration. Tony was trying not to squirm now as the pain was becoming more and more intense with every blow. 

"You're going to delete that video" **SMACK** "apologize to McGee" **SMACK** "and write him a letter explaining why you are sorry" **SMACK** "and the consequences that you'll face if it happens again" 

"What? Boss! I'm not going to write--" Tony knew why Gibbs would insist he write it out, it was to further embarrass him and reinforce that it wouldn't happen again, but that didn't mean it he wasn't pissed about it.

"Don't argue with me, Anthony" Tony winced at the use of his birth name. His breath hitched when the belt hit his ass much harder than the preceding smacks. Five more of equal force and Tony was fighting the tears building in his eyes. It freaking hurt like hell and he didn't want to write the stupid letter and stupid McGee didn't have to be watching and the stupid video wasn't that embarrassing as this was and why the hell did Gibbs have to hit him so damn hard!

"You'll do as you're told, Agent DiNozzo" Gibbs stated before landing three more painful smacks to his upper thighs. "Do you understand me?" Tony knew he should answer, but he didn't trust himself to speak. His throat was getting tighter and he could feel tears running down his hot face and dampening his shirt sleeves. Five more to his ass caused Tony to let out a sob and wrap his arms tighter around his head.

"Do you understand?" Gibbs asked again. Tony couldn't let McGee hear him sounding so weak and vulnerable. He was supposed to be the rugged senior agent, but he was already gasping for air and trying to muffle his sobs in his arms. There was no way for him to answer Gibbs without McGee hearing him too, and there was no way he could answer without his voice betraying him. 

When the young agent continued not to answer, Gibbs grabbed the waistband of Tony's boxers and pulled them down to join his pants on the floor. Tony stupidly tried to cover himself, but Gibbs grabbed him by the wrist and pinned his arm to his back. Tony caught a glimpse of McGee through his tears before hiding his face again. He took a little comfort in the fact that McGee wasn't enjoying his punishment. The younger agent had his eyes squeezed shut and a frown on his face.

Gibbs landed another series of hard swats to Tony's bare skin. Not answering a direct question was probably number two on the damn list.

"Answer me, Tony, or we'll do this all night" Two more to his thighs and Tony couldn't take it anymore. Screw it, McGee could record his cries and have it broadcast on the evening news if it meant that Gibbs would stop. 

"I—I understand!" Tony cried. He hoped that his response would mean the end of his punishment, but Gibbs kept swinging his belt and filling the small rooms with loud smacks.

"When you have a problem, you come talk to me. You will deal with your problems like an adult" Tony knew Gibbs was right. Finding ways to mess with McGee to ignore his own problems probably wasn't the best thing to do, even if it was pretty funny.

"Please, boss! I'm sorryyyyy!" All the embarrassment and anger had left Tony. The young agent was now only feeling remorse and hope that it wouldn't last much longer.

"Stop, pleeeeease!" By the time Gibbs had landed the final smack, Tony was no longer forming coherent words. 

Gibbs put down the belt and replaced Tony's clothes. McGee was looking at him, wondering what to do next and hoping that Gibbs would let him leave. 

"We're done, DiNozzo" He said softly, but he wasn't sure Tony had heard him. He remained bent over the table, head in his arms. His shirt sleeves were tear stained and his ears and neck were flushed from sobbing. 

"Come on" Gibbs said as he firmly took hold of Tony's bicep and pulled him to a standing position. Tony was still struggling to catch his breath and rubbing at his eyes as Gibbs led him to the corner opposite McGee. Tony stood there, not needing to be told to stay put. 

Gibbs went to McGee and said something that Tony couldn't hear over his own hitched sobs. He heard the door open and close and after a few minutes when he had calmed down, he felt a strong hand on his shoulder. He turned but kept his puffy eyes focused on the floor. The older man handed him some tissues and Tony wiped at his face.

"I'm sorry, boss" Tony said, still looking down. 

"Look at me" Gibbs said forcefully, yet not harshly. Tony did as he was told.

"I really am sorry, you know" Tony drew in a shaky breath before continuing. "I was just trying to have a little fun. Everything has just been so stressful lately."

"Having a little fun at someone else's expense isn't the best way to relieve stress"

"I know" Tony said quietly. 

"And just because McGee hit you first doesn't mean you should have hit him back. You know better, especially since you're the one that got him pissed to begin with"

"I know, it won't happen again, boss"

"I know" Gibbs replied and squeezed Tony's shoulder. 

"What are you going to do next time you're feeling too stressed?"

"Not torture McGee?" Tony joked.

"Tony" Gibbs stated, sounding nothing but sincere.

"I'll come talk to you, boss"

"That's right" Gibbs said, and offered Tony a slight smile of reassurance. 

"Go get yourself cleaned up. We leave in 15" Gibbs said as he exited the small room. 

Tony took a few more minutes to compose himself before following suit and tried not to think about how much writing that letter was going to suck. At least Gibbs knew next to nothing about the Internet. Things could have been a lot worse if Gibbs knew one could make a response to another video. The last thing he wanted was all the McGeek viewers to see him grovel at the feet of an elf lord. 


	4. Amends

**Title: McGee Tube**

**Summary: **Takes place after episode 5x05 "Leap of Faith". Tony decides to post an embarrassing video of McGee on YouTube. Trouble ensues, Gibbs sorts it out. **WARNING: story contains non-sexual discipline of adults, if that's not your cup of tea, don't read!**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The following story is for fan entertainment only. 

* * *

**Chapter Four: Amends**

The next day, Tony sat uncomfortably at his desk, trying to correctly phrase his apology to McGee. When he had finished writing what he thought was a decent attempt, he got up and placed it on his desk. Before McGee could pick it up, Gibbs made a request.

"Let me see that first, DiNozzo" Tony took the letter back and reluctantly handed it his boss. 

_McGeek, _

_Sorry for capturing your panic attack and entertaining Internet users world wide. It was a bad idea and I should have known you'd overreact. I won't do it again because if I do, Gibbs will kill me. _

_Your superior agent,_

_Tony_

Gibbs finished reading and raised his eyebrows at Tony.

"Try again, DiNozzo. And if it's still not what I told you to do, you'll be spending the whole weekend writing" Tony took the letter back and returned back to his desk. He knew from past experience that writing lines for Gibbs was the last thing he wanted to spend his weekend doing.

Ziva shot Gibbs a questioning look, wondering what exactly Tony would be writing.

"You need something, Officer David?" Gibbs asked sweetly.

"Ahm, no" Ziva answered wisely, planning to ask Tony what he was doing later. 

A few minutes later, Tony finished his second letter and handed it to Gibbs.

_Dear Special Agent Timothy McGee,_

_I apologize for recording you on the roof yesterday. It was inappropriate and unprofessional. It was a poor choice I made to deal with my own problems and I am sorry that I embarrassed you. If I ever act in such a manner again, Agent Gibbs will punish me as he sees fit._

_Sincerely, _

_Agent Anthony DiNozzo _

"Now, was that so hard, Tony?" Tony shrugged and took the letter back from Gibbs. He handed it over to McGee, who accepted it wordlessly. He read it over as Tony stood in front of his desk.

"Well?" Tony asked.

"Well what, Tony?" McGee said, sounding disappointed. Tony returned to his desk and went to his mundane paper work, wondering when McGee would forgive him and things would get back to normal. It wasn't like the whole thing was Tony's fault. Only most of it.

Tony jumped up when McGee left his desk about an hour later. He looked at Gibbs who nodded in McGee's direction. 

"What is going on with those two?" Ziva demanded.

"Don't know what you're talking about there, Ziva" Gibbs replied. The Mossad officer huffed and watched Tony and McGee disappear down the hall.

She was about to get up and follow the pair into the bathroom, it wasn't like she hadn't been in there before, but was stopped by Gibbs.

"Stay" he said casually. Ziva rolled her eyes and tried to push her curiosity aside.

Tony hesitated a few moments before entering the bathroom. McGee was washing his hands and didn't look up when Tony came into the room.

"Probie" Tony tried, "Listen, about the whole YouTube thing, I'm sorry, really"

McGee turned to him. "Yeah, I read your letter"

"Then what's the problem?"

"You remember what you said last week, at the parking garage?" Tony thought back to when he was dangling several stories up off a concrete ledge. He didn't really remember what he said when McGee had hauled him back to safety, he was just glad he wasn't splattered all over the concrete.

"Um, thanks?" Tony guessed.

"You said you promised you'd never give me a hard time again" _Oh, that._ Tony remembered. Surely McGee knew he wouldn't actually keep that promise? "I knew you weren't serious, but I didn't think you'd—" McGee paused and bit his lip, studying the older agent. "I didn't think you'd be so cruel, Tony" McGee finished. 

Tony felt a knot in his stomach. _Shit_. He hadn't realized McGee had been so upset about the whole thing. He had expected him to be angry and embarrassed, but he hadn't actually wanted to hurt the other man.

"I...I didn't mean to—"

"What exactly did you mean to do Tony? Completely humiliate me? Show everyone that you're tougher than me? Completely disrespect our friendship?" Tony was taken aback by McGee's shouting. 

"No, I just…thought it would be funny" Tony replied, suddenly feeling very small.

"Of course you did" McGee stated as he moved to the door, obviously wanting to end the conversation.

"McGee, wait" Tony said as he stepped in front of the younger man. McGee ignored him.

"Tim, please, listen" Tony grabbed his shoulder. McGee turned around.

"I do respect you, really, I do. I didn't mean…to, you know, hurt you. I wasn't thinking about how it would affect you. It was just supposed to be a joke, you know?" Tony said hoping that his sincerity would get through to McGee. He really wanted to be done with the whole situation. He didn't like touchy feely atmosphere this conversation was creating, even if it was the truth.

McGee stared at Tony a few long seconds. "You honestly didn't think I'd be hut by that video?"

"I swear I didn't" 

McGee smiled slightly, convinced that Tony wasn't as big of an ass he thought a few moments earlier. "I should have known. There aren't any movies about embarrassing YouTube videos, and I'm sorry too. For hitting you" Tony relaxed at the change in the tone of the younger agent's voice.

"Ah, I barely felt it" Tony joked. "You know, this actually reminds me of a classic 1970's film—"

Before he could finish, McGee was out the door and hurrying back to his desk, desperate to escape another episode of movie trivia with Anthony DiNozzo . Tony smiled to himself, glad things were back to normal. When he returned to his desk, Gibbs was gone and Ziva was grinning at him from behind her desk and waving a piece of paper at him.

"Dear Special Agent Timothy McGee," Ziva read. Tony's face flushed and he looked frantically over at McGee, who looked just as surprised. As Ziva continued to read, Tony scrambled out of his chair and over to the dark haired woman's desk, reaching for the letter. 

"If I ever act in such a manner again, Agent Gibbs will punish me as he sees fit."She finished and handed the letter back to Tony, who hastily stuffed it into his pocket.

"Don't worry boys," Ziva grinned, a knowing look on her face, "I think a little corporate punishment is sexy"

"It's corporal, Ziva" Tony said condescendingly, "And you don't know what you're talking about"

"Oh, she does, DiNozzo" Gibbs said from behind him. "Don't you have some work to do?" Gibbs asked his agents. Tony returned to his desk and tried to get Ziva's attention, but the officer was looking embarrassed and doing her best to avoid looking at a now smirking Tony.

_So it's not just head slaps for her either, then. _


End file.
